Holy Rome From the Beginning to the End
by piplupcola
Summary: The whole life story of the great Holy Roman Empire. From when he left his own home to live with Austria to when he became the Germany we know now of. How love was fated yet not meant to be. Obvious HRE x Chibitalia and Austria x Hungary
1. Leaving It Behind

Piplupcola: Hi Everyone! This is my second fanfic I'm doing and it's about HETALIA! ! YAY!

Italy: Veeeee~ Good for you!

Piplupcola: Kyaaa! Ita-chan! Watashi no ai! (My love!)*Hugs*

Italy: Veeee! C-can't breathe!

Piplupcola: Kya! Sorry!

Piplupcola: Anyway, Hetalia does not belong to me because if they do, well…. Let's say that they won't be shown anywhere.

Italy: Why?

Piplupcola: Then other people will like you and I won't be able to keep you guys all to myself!

Italy: *Sweatdrops*

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Notice: All data in here is not considered real. Please do not use any data from this story unless you plan to get an F for history.

ENJOY!

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

It was a dark, cold day. Cold wind swept like a big storm was coming. A mansion, crumbling slowly from war and age. The old building was build like the old castle days. There, inside the mansion, was a room old and grey, with nothing other than a flat bed and a rigidly old desk. A child sat by the broken window of the room, shrouded by a black cloak and a hat, eyes as blue as arctic ice. This boy was Holy Rome Empire, grandson of the great nation Germania and plagued by an endless war. He stared out into the wilderness outside his house; a cold dull green of the forest could hardly be seen. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Holy Rome-sama. We need to talk." It was the human. The vice-commander of his army. Hyuuji.

"Come in."

The middle-old aged man walked in, followed by a handful of army men. One look and it's certain that he wasn't going to speak about anything good.

Holy Rome stood up."So, what is the matter?"

"Holy Rome-sama, this house cannot support us any longer, its low living qualities and equipment made it impossible to live in anymore. I've made a pact with Austria. We will leave for his place in the morning."

"W-wait! What do you mean? A pact with Austria?" The boy was obviously shocked at the decision.

"Yes. He's an older nation. With him as support, we can reclaim what land we lost through our battles so far, and even claim new land."

" I know about our situation and I'm not against the move... b-but tomorrow?"

"Yes. We have to move there as quickly as possible to prepare for the next war."

"But... This place... "

The commander's eyes changed, from strict, cold eyes to sad, almost tear-filled eyes. "I know." saying this, he bend down and hug the boy. "I know. It's a special place to you. E-even to me. I apologies for a human like me to make such a decision. But for the army's sake, for the empire's sake, for your sake, we have to go."

Saying this he stood up. "Now, go pack. We're leaving in the morning." And with the of rest of the soldiers, he left the room.

Alone in his room, he stared at the door which the commander left. A crumbling brown door, almost ready to give way. He knew that the commander meant well and he knew that it was inevitable.

But, to leave his home, the place he was born, the short sweet memories flowing through the place, it was too much.

That night, commander Hyuuji came in to check on Holy Rome to find he had cried himself to sleep.

"After all this times, you're still a kid.' He smiled to himself before placing a black and silver cross in the boys open palm.

"Take good care of it. Our Commander." he finally said before leaving the room.

"You'll become a great nation someday."

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

YAY! I'm DONE!

Did you enjoy it?

Kinda short though… don't worry. I'm sure chapter 2 will be longer.

By the way, I could think of a good roman name that's why Hyuuji has a Japanese name.

Please review and criticize all you want. EXCEPT IF YOU'RE CRITICIZING ABOUT HETALIA. I STALK YOU AND HAUNT YOU DOWN LIKE HUNGARY DOES TO PRUSSIA!

Chapter 2 might take awhile to come out so sit back and enjoy the other fanfictions I have.

Till the next chapter! Ciao~


	2. To Our New Home

Piplupcola: YO! I'm back! Okay thank you everybody for reading my fanfic! I'm really really honored!

Germany: Ahem. This is Germany joining her.

Piplupcola: Germany! Hug me!

Germany: Stop that! You're acting like Italy!

Piplupcola: Vee~ (Disappointed)

Germany: DON'T COPY HIM!

Piplupcola: Okay…. This is my second chapter I did. Its kinda of rush since I did it in my phone so if there's any mistakes please tell me!

Germany: And for your information, Hetalia does not belong to Piplupcola

Piplupcola: I know! Isn't that horrible?

Germany: Why's that?

Piplupcola: Because if Hetalia is mine, then you'll still be (Censored) and you and Ita would still be lovers and ki-

Germany: DON'T SAY IT!

Piplupcola: Anyway, ENJOY!

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Notice: All data in here is not considered real. Please do not use any data from this story unless you plan to get a big fat **F** for history test.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

It was early in the morning. A misty morning to be exact. A thick blanket of smoke covered the old castle building as its residence slowly took their belongings. Holy Rome was one of them. He had prepared his belongings (a supply of clothes and a few books) and was waiting for the rest of the soldiers to be done. He could see that no one was happy about abandoning this place, as the preparing was a pretty silent one.

Hyuuji was done preparing the horses. He was the first to prepare finish all his stuff. Because he was human, he had more supplies than the small boy, from food to medication.

"The horses are prepared Holy Rome." as he walk nearer to him.

"Mm. Good work."

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah I'm already done the packing; we'll leave after the rest are done."

Hyuuji looked at the boy. It was obvious he didn't want to leave his sacred place. The little blonds' eyes stilled filled with hidden sadness.

Patting the boy on his shoulder, he said, "Don't worry Holy Rome. After the war, we'll all return to this place, rebuild it, and live in it again."

After he said that, he could have sworn that the boy smiled a bit.

After a while, everyone was done packing, there was a final check of supplies before they left their home. Holy Rome, on a black horse, took the lead of the army, and without looking back, he left, leaving what was left of his memories of home.

It's was three days since their departure and they were close to Austria's home. It was dark and the army was getting ready for the night. The tents were all pitched and the smell of beef stew flitted through the air. The team sat around a warm fire, filling their empty stomachs and spamming the booze. Holy Rome was there too. Sitting next to Hyuuji and a few others, he watched as his men were defeated by the alcoholic drink.

"What is that drink Hyuuji?"

"Beer. Made by your kingdom's people. You didn't know about it?"

"No."

"Wanna try?"

Nods head.

"But you are still a child, and the law says that people under 18 can't drink. But hey, you're a country, so I guess it won't affect you."

He got up and walked the beer corner, snatching two of the wooden mugs out of the group of drinkers. Walking back he gave one to Holy Rome.

"Cheers commander! To our new home to be!"

Cheers.

Holy Rome took a sip out of the big mug. Immediately, a gush of wonderful exquisite flavor flow through his mouth.

"Its delicious." he said as he started to gulp down the drink."I never drank anything so nice before."

"Ha-ha. Don't drink too much or you'll end up like them." teased Hyuuji, as he drank his.

-3 hours later-

The campsite was in total shock. Why? Because 3 hours ago, holy Rome started drinking his first mug of beer. 3 hours later, the boy already reached his 50th mug, was still drinking, and amazingly, drunkless.

"U-uh, Holy Rome-sama, I think you have to stop now?"

"Eh? Okay. Oh I apologise."He said, sounding a little disappointed. "It's pretty late; I think I'll go to bed. Everyone! Don't mind me and continue your party! But we'll leaving in the morning so don't go drinking all the way." And went to bed.

(And that was how Germany got addicted to beer. Shh… Don't tell Italy!)

The troops left early the next morning, travelling the route to the destination. Finally, stopping at a high but mellow cliff, they could see Austria's house. From that height they could see the huge interior of the mansion - a large garden around the large white building, with a large red gazebo near the entrance of the house. Heck, there was even a large fountain in the middle of the garden.

"Well, how do you like your new home, Holy Rome-sama? Pretty good looking right?" Hyuuji boasted.

"Don't look so proud Hyuuji. Besides, the house doesn't even belong to you." replied Holy Rome, while he inspected the house from afar.

"Heh heh. You are right."

After scanning the house, Holy Rome got back on his horse.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go everyone!"

"Yessir!"

"To our new home!"

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Done! Was it nice?

I'll try to right the next chapter but I still have my pokemon chapter left to do.

**I'M SORRY HETALIA! I CANNOT BE BIASED AND CONTINUE THIS MASTERPIECE!**

Haha jk jk.

The next chapter will have Hungary-san and Austria-kun in it!

And….a mysterious **girl** in **green** ~ (can you guess it?)

LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. Welcome to The House of Austria!

Piplupcola: I'm finally back!

Japan: Welcome back.

Piplupcola: KYAAA! JAPAN! LOVE YOU NIHON-SAMA!

Japan: s-sama?

Piplupcola: This is my third chapter now. Sorry for the late update! I haven't had any time to do cos I was stuck on my other fanfic!

Japan: That sounds terrible.

Piplupcola: it is. Well anyway, Hope you enjoy this chapter! I wrote it extra longer!

Japan: And also, Hetalia does not belong to Piplupcola-san.

Piplupcola: I know. COS IT BELONGS TO YOU! *HUGS!*

Japan: U-u-uh….E-enjoy!

* * *

><p>Notice: All data in here is not considered real. Please do not use any data from this story unless you plan to get a big fat F for history test. Yes an <strong>F<strong>. So don't be silly and use it!

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the house of Austria! What can I do for you?"<p>

After getting down the hill, the finally reached Austria's house. Knocking on the door, they were greeted by a pretty lady. She was Hungary, Austria's one and only maid. A pretty lady with hair the color of milk chocolates. (Mm… tasty: D) Wearing a green maid uniform, and pink flowers to decorate her hair, she looked more like a model than a maid. A "bishoujo", as the Japanese call it.

"Good day Miss," Hyuuji replied to her, trying not to blush as much as he could (Holy Rome rolled his eyes when he saw that), "we are from the kingdom of Holy Rome, a letter was sent to Mr. Austria about-"

"Ah yes! Mr. Holy Rome and Commander Hyuuji! We've been expecting you! Please come in."

The maid led them into the house. Inside, the interior was a brim with classiness, including a bunch of expensive looking antiques and paintings. So different from what the two guests see in their own home everyday – cold, dirt filled brick walls. Every few moment or so, one of them or both would stop to look in awe at an antique or painting. It was like bringing kids to the zoo. After leading them into a hallway for a minute or so, they finally stopped a moderately large brown double door.

"Mr. Austria, "Hungary knocked."Your guest, Mr. Holy Rome and his commander have arrived."

A voice replied, "I see. Let them in."

The two of them were led onto the room, nicely decorated, with a classical black grand piano near a French window. Sitting in a dark green chair was a man, Austria. Dressed as classically as his house. The table was well prepared with tea, and a few light snacks. As Holy Rome took a sit in a chair opposite of Austria, while Hyuuji stood near the door along with Hungary, watching the scene from a distance.

"So, you must be the Holy Roman Empire." Austria said as he examined his guest. "Well, to be honest, I expected you to be a bit older than this, or at least a bit taller."

"I see." Holy Rome twitched. "But I'll have you know, I'm pretty mature even for this age, so please don't let my height bother you." Still smiling politely, it was pretty obvious that HE was bothered by it instead.

"Well, traveling all this way, I'm sure you have a proposal to make, "Austria said, lifting the cup of tea for a sip."Unless you came all the way here to sip tea with me?" (What an arrogant Austria we have here)

Holy Rome lied back in his chair, "Straight to the point, are you? But as a matter of fact, I do have a proposal for you."

At the side, Hyuuji smiled to himself. "Yes!" he thought to himself. Okay captain! Tell him like how I told you!"

FLASHBACK

(Early, early, EARLY in the morning.)  
>Hyuuji: Captain! I got the whole meeting with Mr. Austria tomorrow planned out! This is how you'll say it. We're going to ask him to sign a treaty with us, so we can survive till we can defend for ourselves. Therefore, it's better if you say it slowly yet simple as possible.<p>

(On camp bed) HRE: mm...

Hyuuji: we're start formally at first, and then we'll loosen it as much as possible. Serious, ambitious, but not too demanding, just in case he might force us to do weird things in the future…

HRE: mm...

Hyuuji: and if Austria attempts to piss u off with his comments we have to ignore it and be as formal as we can handle. He might be testing you. Also we have to... Hey! Are you listening captain?"

HRE: zzzzz... (Lol reminds me of Greece)

END FLASHBACK

"I, the Holy Roman Empire"

Hyuuji - :) (Expression on face)

"wants to-"

: D

"Take this household."

Hyuuji - OAO

The whole room, no, the whole house suddenly turn silent. Hyuuji gave that 'grasping situation' look, Austria was a bit surprised, holy Rome had a pretty serious face, and Hungary? Just smiled and stood at the side like a good maid should. ^^

"Wait what?" Hyuuji

"Come again? What is it you want from me?" Austria asked.

"I, would like to take this house from you Austria, and make it a part of my empire, don't tell me you want me to repeat again." he repeated, more serious now.

"Captain, what are you talking about? What about what I told-"

Before Hyuuji could finished his sentence, Hungary hold him back.

"Let's not get involve, Mr. Hyuuji. I doubt we can do much about this situation."

"But-"

"Let's just watch, that is the task we have been given now. Nothing more or less."

She gave Hyuuji one of her pretty smiles, and the blushing man easily retorts back next to her. Nothing less from Hungary! The perfect maid with both character and looks!

"My house?" Austria asked, "I see. But if you take this house, then where would Hungary and I live?"

"Here of course." Holy Rome chuckled a bit, "Do you really think I am that heartless to leave you out in the cold? Besides, I'm short of people; it'll be useful for me to have skilled workers like you two around to help. You guys can be my adviser and maid."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing much. Maybe a standard room or two for me and my commander. And a place for my soldiers to live."

"Hmm…."

"Also-"Holy Rome whispers something into Austria's ear.

And finally after a long conversation, Austria finally says it. "...deal."

"What?" - Hyuuji

"then that's settled. Hyuuji, go write the alliance papers." Holy Rome said

"What?" - Hyuuji

"How about a game of chest while we wait." Asked Austria as he took out a chest board from a cupboard nearby."

"Sounds fun."

"What?" – Hyuuji

"Just go write it Hyuuji," Hungary said to him as she passed by the door" and I'll go make some more tea!"

And, with a long sigh, Hyuuji finally went off to write the papers.

"That's why I'll never understand nations."

-And in the end, Austria and Hungary became allies with Holy Rome-

* * *

><p>Few months past after Holy Rome and Hyuuji joined the family (of two), and the four of them are getting along well in the house. Other than going out for wars and fights, Austria and Holy Rome enjoyed playing chess together while sipping tea (how English... :P) while Hyuuji helps Hungary around with the house. (Hyuuji main reason is to impress Hungary)<p>

One day, Holy Rome and Hyuuji returned from a short war.

"I'm home…." announced Holy Rome as he stepped into the house. At the back, Hyuuji carried all the goods they bought and boy were they heavy. Standing near the stairs was Hungary, sweeping the floor.

"Welcome back you two! How was the war?" She asked, a bright smile on her face."

"Okay I guess. Didn't make much progress like usual, and Spain and France almost took away some of the land." Holy Rome depressingly said.

Hungary looked at the glooming boy. Even though he had more hope as a great country, it wasn't his fault he had less knowledge about war than every enemy around. Even she herself had more knowledge about war than being a maid. It only ensures that the percentage of him losing is higher.

She bender down in front of the boy and tried to use every method to lift the boy's spirits. "Don't feel bad! I'm sure you'll make more progress next time. You should go inform Austria about the matter though, u know, to redirect the battle strategy, and, for a little surprise."

Holy Rome nodded and quickly left, (letting Hyuuji struggle with the stuff), wanting to hurry this up and just fling himself into his comforting, stupidly forgetting to ask where on Earth was Austria. Even after living in the house for a few months, the large house with its many corridors still could make him lost. He decided to head for the place Austria hangs out the most, the grand piano room. (Or, the room they had the talk in)

As he walked towards the door, he could hear singing. But it wasn't Austria's. It was a more squeaky, high voice, strangely familiar sounding.

He quietly crept up to the door, listening closely to the song. Slightly opening the door, He could see a faint color of green cloth. "It must be an imposter!" he thought to himself.

He readied himself, then slammed the double doors open, only to reveal a little girl holding a broom in what seems to be the chibi version of Hungary's maid outfit. Her eyes were closed, but looking closely you can see a glimpse of hazel-nut eyes, same as the color of her hair. There was only one thing holy Rome to say out.

"I-Italia?"

* * *

><p>I'm done! Oh awesomeness! God it's so hard to write these during exam period!<p>

Hyuuji: by the way, what did Holy Rome whispered to Austria?

piplupcola: hmm? That? He told him that he could keep the piano.

Hyuuji: OAO

I have no idea when the next one would come out so… HAVE FUN WAITING! REVIEW WHILE U WAIT!

Piplupcola is out! Peace!


End file.
